1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector device having an electrical connection detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector device for supplying power to a vehicle-mounted device includes a device side connector and a power-supply side connector to be connected to each other. The device side connector has a male housing integrally formed on an outer surface of a junction box. The male housing includes a connection recess and a male terminal made of a busbar projects from the back surface of the male housing. The power-supply side connector has a female terminal connected to an end of a wire drawn out from the power supply and accommodated in a female housing. The corresponding male and female terminal fittings in the two connectors are connected to form a power supply circuit when the two connectors are connected.
Arc discharge may occur between the corresponding male and female terminal fittings of the connectors when the power-supply side connector is separated while power is supplied from the power supply. Thus, an interlock circuit for electrically detecting a connected/separated state of the connectors is provided between the two connectors. The interlock circuit is turned on to set the power supply circuit to a conductive state when the connectors are connected properly. On the other hand, the interlock circuit is turned off to set the power supply circuit to a cut-off state before the two connectors are separated. The interlock circuit is interposed in a load side circuit of the power supply circuit and the load side circuit is switched between a conductive state and a cut-off state by turning on and off the interlock circuit. A connector device with such an interlock circuit is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,393.
Electric charges may still remain in the load-side circuit or on the male terminal immediately after the power-supply side connector is pulled apart even if the interlock circuit is turned off to set the power supply circuit to the cut-off circuit. An operator who inadvertently touches the male terminals could suffer from an electrical shock or the like if the two connectors are separated completely to expose a connecting surface of the device side connector in this state. Thus, a further improvement has been desired.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable two connectors to be separated only after the elapse of a delay time after a power supply circuit is cut off.